


Follow The Falling Star

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't Judge Me, Drama & Romance, Fairies, Loosely Inspired by the Instrumental Version of the 'Barbie as Rapunzel' Theme Song, M/M, Minor Character Death, That Song Is So Beautiful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: The realms of summer, winter, spring and fall have been at war for as long as all fairies could remember.But just when eternal winter seems to announce the end of the four realms, a half-breed becomes the symbol of hope for a new beginning...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mapped out this story and started writing the first few pages of it three years ago for the Marvel fandom, but always wanted to finish it one day because I still love the idea. I stumbled upon the old files today and decided to alter a lot of it to make it fit for the Football Fandom. I hope the outcome is somewhat readable.  
> I'm not sure yet if I will really finish this story, but I thought posting this start and waiting for feedback is better than letting it rot on my computer.
> 
> The original characters appearing in this first chapter - Mathilda and Helena - are borrowed from my dear friend Blue_Night who created them and used them in several stories. They have grown on me a lot and seemed to be the perfect choice for the roles as the Summer Queen and her maid. Thank you very much for allowing me to use them, Blue Night! :-)

 

 

 **Follow** **The** **Falling Star**

 

 **  
** **Prologue**

 

The warm summer breeze that blew through her hair, which she wore in a French braid, relaxed the queen of the Summer Realm immediately. The sun hadn’t even risen yet and the streets of the city still were very quiet, so maybe that was why Mathilda enjoyed walking through Dortmund during early mornings so much. Her little son Marco was asleep and in the care of Mathilda’s most trusted maid which allowed her a rare moment of being alone. Her son was getting his first teeth and as much as she loved him, he was stretching her nerves right now with his constant crying. She chuckled at the image, just when she heard a distant crying. She stopped and looked around trying to locate where it came from. It sounded like a baby and the voice was hoarse as though it had been screaming for quite some time. Mathilda didn’t hesitate and clapped her wings together to fly over the city. The sounds were coming from the Vimur River, the largest one in all the four realms. It barely took her two minutes to see the baby being carried away by the stream and she sighed in relief when she saw that it was safe within a big bubble obviously created by magic. The child’s own magic presumably, which was impressive. The little one had obviously not done it on purpose - it was much too young for that – but it was rare that the magic within a fairy was strong enough to protect its owner at this age already.

Without hesitating Mathilda was flying down to the bubble, took it softly and carried it out of the water and into the safety of Dortmund’s streets. It was only then that she noticed the child’s glowing, blue eyes and the dark blue and silver lines adorning its body and one side of its face. Their net would increase when the fairy would be growing up. The child – a boy she noticed - looked up to her and suddenly he stopped crying. Curiously Mathilda leaned closer to inspect the beautiful lines that were so different from her own yellow and orange ones, noticing that the blue was tinged with purple on some spots.

“So, you are of both winter and fall, aren’t you, my little one?”

The boy giggled at her soft tone and she could swear she saw a hint of silver sparkle in his eyes before the bubble burst and the child landed in Mathilda’s arms. Mathilda felt her lips twitch up into a smile when she realized that the boy had willingly given up his shield because he was already trusting her.  
“You are so small and fragile, you were lucky to make it here. Where have you come from? The Realms of both Winter and Fall are very far away for someone your age. Your parents must be in panic.”

She pulled the child closer to her chest and it was only then that she noticed it: The boy had no wings. His parents had not blessed him with their magic, which meant they had probably thrown him into the river to let fate decide.  
“No!” she gasped and shook her head in denial. “Who would abandon you without giving you his blessing? What kind of parents would do such a cruel thing to an innocent child?”

But the boy was already asleep in her arms. She patted his back softly before making her decision, one she had probably already made the moment she had first seen him.

“No one will hurt you here. You are safe now.”

She spread her apricot wings again, leaving a trail of copper sparks behind her while she was hurrying back to the palace, landing on the balcony where her maid Helena was already waiting for her.  
“You are late, my Queen. I was worried that something had happened.”  
“Something has happened indeed, dear Helena.”

She turned fully towards the woman and revealed the boy in her arms.

Helena’s eyes widened and she seemed torn between taking a step back and taking one forth. Mathilda made the decision for her by approaching her while taking hold of her arm.  
“Please bring my husband here. And talk to no one about this.”  
Helena nodded and turned around to run out of the room.

Mathilda walked towards the closet and pulled out a blanket to cover the child though it wasn’t cold of course. A child of winter would never feel cold in the Realm of Summer. She smiled at the boy, wondering how old he was. He looked like he was barely four months of age.

Her musing was interrupted when the door opened and her husband Gigi came rushing into the room followed by a worried Helena.

“My dearest Mathilda, I was in the middle of an early council meaning. What is so important that-“

He broke off when his eyes wandered downwards to the bundle in her arms, much too big to be Marco. His eyes wandered back to his wife.  
“What is the meaning of this?”

“I found him in the river this morning. He doesn’t even have wings, so he has been abandoned by his parents and they haven’t even given him their blessing.”

Gigi's brow furrowed.  
“The boy has no wings? That is his death sentence.”

“Exactly,” Mathilda agreed while she tightened her arms around the covered child. “No one deserves that.”  
Understanding dawned in Gigi's eyes when he got what she didn’t speak aloud.  
“You want to keep it.”  
“Darling, he has been denied the blessing of his parents. He will never have wings but always be an outsider. No other family could afford to take him in, even if it wanted to.”

There was a long silence while Gigi was considering her words. As always they were true. No family but a royal one could afford to raise a fairy without wings, without magic.

Mathilda seemed to have read his thoughts. “He has shown signs of magic already. It protected him in a bubble when he was about to drown in that river.”

That was unusual. Most fairies had learned to fly and walk on foot long before they first used magic.  
“Still, it could take decades until this boy learns to control it. He may never be able to and what use does such a fairy have then?”

Mathilda cradled the baby closer to her chest with one hand while she gripped his fingers with the other.  
“Please listen to your heart. He needs to have a family, otherwise he will die. And I could never forgive myself for letting this innocent child die when I had the power to save it.”  
Gigi's stern face softened and he squeezed her hand.  
“Forgive me, you are right of course. It was fate that you were the one who found this child in the river. We were meant to be its parents.” He smiled. “Will you finally let me see my new son?”  
He expected her to smile back and hand the baby over for him to hold it, but her expression became even warier.  
“Promise me that you will accept him as your own son and treat him as such.”

She rarely spoke in such a commanding tone to him and it confused Gigi since he had already told her they would keep the child.

“I promise by my honor that I, King of the Summer Realm, will accept this boy as my child and treat him as I will my own.”

Mathilda still didn’t look relieved and when she slowly unfolded her arms to let him take the bundle, he could see that her fingers were trembling in fear. Giving her a reassuring smile he carefully took the child from her arms and began to unravel the blanket wondering why Mathilda would even hide his head in it.  
“So, let me see who the new addition to our family is, hm?”

But when he finally pulled back the fabric, he froze upon seeing the blue and purple lines covering the child’s skin.

“A HALF-BREED?!” he shouted and the child woke up with a frightened cry, followed by a second one as Marco awoke from his slumber in his cot. Gigi didn’t care, his eyes spitting angry fire but Mathilda was quick to wrench the baby away from him while Helena rushed towards Marco to soothe him.

“Husband, lower your voice. You are scaring the children.”

Gigi did as demanded, but the anger and hatred stayed in his expression.

“You brought the personification of evil into my chambers and expect me to accept him as part of our family?”

Now it was Mathilda whose voice was laced with anger. “Holy Mother, he is just a child and not evil!”

“He will grow up to become a threat to all realms.”

“Not if we are the one to raise him. Stop acting out of old habits and think! This boy could end this quarrel between our realms if people see that you accept him as your own. People will finally start to question their beliefs and whether it is wise to judge everyone who is different from us.”

Gigi looked back to the still crying child in her arms and shook his head.  
“Take a look at him, my dear. He has the pale skin and the blue eyes of a winter fairy yet the lines are the colors of two different realms. What will he do when there comes a war between our kingdoms? His magic is of winter and fall yet he would have lived his whole life in the Summer Realm. Which side would he take? Do you really expect him to kill the ones who share his blood, the ones who are like him?”

Mathilda shook her head. “He was born as a bridge between two realms, he was never supposed to belong but to connect. He could become a symbol of unity one day.”  
Gigi sighed, his tone becoming gentler. “He is a half-breed and that was probably the reason why he was left to die. He could either be our doom or our salvation, but either way he was meant to rule us all. You know Sergio. He became the ruler of the Winter Realm by murdering his own parents and he has been plotting to conquer all four realms for decades. He will not tolerate any threat to his power but have the boy killed if he knew of his existence. Sergio wants war and nothing else. I of all people would know. The boy is safer if he does not know his true heritage.”

Mathilda’s face finally softened and although she hated the idea of the child having to hide his true form, she knew that Gigi was right. The time had not come yet for a half-breed to walk freely in the streets of Dortmund.

“But we will keep him.”

It came out as a question rather than a statement because she was afraid of Gigi's reaction. His smile was warm and honest though.  
“Of course we will. I gave you a promise, remember? All I said was that he cannot stay in this form.”

He extended his hand to her and when she got his intention, she gripped it to aid him in his spell.

Gold sparks emitted from Gigi's hand and he gently touched the baby’s cheek while Marco at the other end of the room straightened in Helena’s arms to see what was going on. For once he was quiet as though he knew that this was a very important moment for all of them.

When Gigi finally let his hand fall back to his side several seconds later, the child’s pale skin had changed, his blue and purple marks had been replaced by apricot and light brown ones while his remarkable blue eyes had vanished and were replaced by the same warm, green ones that Mathilda saw in the mirror every day. The child still looked a bit unusual, but no one would suspect its true origin in this disguise.

“He needs a name.”

Gigi hummed in agreement. “I already picked Marco’s name. You choose.”

Mathilda didn’t have to think long about it.  
“His name shall be Robert which means bright fame, because one day every fairy in the four realms will know his name.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been sick for the past few days and not had the energy to write a new chapter for one of my other stories. Which is why I came back to this one here as most of it was already written three years ago and I merely had to change the characters and a few details. This was all that was written previously, so beginning with the next chapter I will 'have to' write something new. ;-)

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

**231 years later**

**Somewhere in the forests of the Summer Realm**

 

It was one of those rare times of the year that it was raining for several days in a row in the Summer Realm. Most of its inhabitants retreated into their houses and tried to find something to pass the time, be it knitting, training their combat skills or taking good care of the plants they had built their homes in. The latter was one of those things that Robert strived to do continually despite the fact that he was not living in that particular plant but the royal palace of course. She was a crimson mullein that he had discovered in the heart of the forest when he had been a young boy. Back then she had been even smaller than Robert, but now she was a full grown flower and towered many, many feet over him, just big enough that each of her blooms had enough space to furnish a comfortable room. Robert had quickly made friends with her, after showing her how advanced his magic was considering his young age and he had always imagined living inside of her one day, but up to now he had never seriously considered it. The second year after their first meeting she had already given him her consent and though he treasured her trust in him, he had politely declined the offer. He was a prince and therefore his place was in the palace, no matter how much he preferred to live in a flower of his own. But nowadays Robert sometimes wondered if he should use her as a second home, a possibility to escape his royal duties for a few days. Not even his mother knew of this place and Robert was very careful to get rid of anyone who attempted to follow him.

Within the past year he had sneaked out of the palace almost every week because there was much ado about the preparation of the feast for his brother Marco.

Marco who was the real child of the king and queen and who would soon be titled the crown prince of the Summer Realm. It was customary to choose the eldest sibling as the aspirant to the throne, but Robert had never expected anything else considering that he was merely adopted and had therefore no royal blood in his veins, but for their people this occasion was still a welcome excuse to celebrate. Many high guests were expected to attend the official ceremony as well as the royal families of the other three realms.

And now all the servants in the palace were cleaning every dark corner as though their life depended on it. This was probably legitimate if one looked at Gigi’s obvious nervousness. He was more impatient than usual and even Marco, who loved his father dearly, was now reluctant to stay in his company for a longer time. That was probably the only good thing to come from all this madness: Now Marco spent almost as much time with Robert as he had done during their youth. They either wandered the forests alone or were joined by Marco’s closest friends, Erik, Nuri and Julian.

Though Robert was a loner and preferred to be on his own, he was quite comfortable with the three of them and their acceptance towards him.

Most people looked down at Robert despite his status due to his physical disability, but Marco’s friends had welcomed him in their group without any reservations and even included him in activities where wings usually were a necessity. Not in order to mock him but because they believed that he was strong enough to do the task nevertheless. The other people who didn’t look down at him pitied him and Robert hated that even more than the resentment. He wasn’t as helpless as they were thinking and Robert was glad that Marco’s friends had acknowledged that.

But today marked one of those occasions that Robert had Marco all to himself. His younger brother was chasing a red fire ant that was almost his own height. The young ant was trying to flee, but it was too inexperienced to put up with Marco’s skills and the prince had the advantage of flying, his long red wings, which seemed to be a mix of butterfly wings and willow leaves spread menacingly. The ant dodged to the side to escape through the bushes, but that was exactly what Robert had expected. He jumped from his position on the tree, bow and arrow already aimed at his target. It looked up at the sudden movement, but it was too late already: Robert shot the arrow even before he landed on the opposite branch and Marco’s victorious yell told him that they had succeeded.  
“Good kill, brother. But there was no need to pull off such a show, it’s just me.”

Robert joined him at the ant’s flank, carefully trying to avoid his gaze.

“I know. It’s because of you, my prince.”

There was a long, uncomfortable silence, a frown appearing on Marco’s face. “Robert, why are you distancing yourself from me? I’m no more prince than you are.”

Robert smiled halfheartedly at Marco’s endearing naivety.  
“You are the future king of the Summer Realm. One day you will rule and I will serve you.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Holy Mother, no! I just think it is for the best if we arrange ourselves with that as soon as possible.”

Before Marco could respond, Robert knelt down and placed his hand over the heart of the animal to wish its soul a safe journey to the Beyond.

He could feel Marco’s burning gaze in his back, but he ignored it because if there was one thing he and Marco would always fight about, it was their relationship and what they meant to each other. The problem was that Marco was right in everything he said: They both loved each other wholeheartedly and there was no way that they would let go of each other. Yet Robert couldn’t discard what they were supposed to be: A future king and his adviser, ready to make rational decisions and swear loyalty to their realm.

Robert had always wanted to be a warrior, to slay the enemies of their kingdom with either his sword or his magic, but without wings he would never ascend to a position fitting for a prince. He would never be a leader.

The upcoming coronation had painfully reminded him of this inalterable fact.

Robert jumped when there was a hand at his shoulder and he was pulled into his brother’s arms. Marco lay his head down onto Robert’s shoulders, holding him tightly as though he was afraid Robert would vanish the moment he let go.

“Please, Robert, don’t shut me out! I can’t bear you leaving me.”

“There is no way I could ever leave you, dear brother,” Robert assured him. _But soon enough you will leave me…_

Like always he didn’t voice his thought, he felt weak already, and they both stayed like that, their prey almost forgotten.

“My, my, what do we have here? Two princes getting cozy in the bushes.”

They turned to the side where Erik was grinning at them.

Robert and Marco relaxed upon seeing their friend, an amused smile appearing on the blond’s face. “Took you long enough to catch us.”

Erik heaved a dramatic sigh, mock hurt in his voice. “How can you betray me like this? I thought I was the only one.”  
Robert and Marco laughed, then the younger one pulled out of his brother’s embrace and walked over to Erik, deliberately invading his personal space.

“I just couldn’t resist. Besides Robert has quite a few amazing physical qualities that I simply-“

“We should go, it will be dark soon,” Robert interrupted him, feeling a blush rising up his cheeks.

He turned to pick up the prey, but Erik and Marco had already burst into laughter at the sight of his embarrassment. For Robert the following hour was one of the most humiliating yet amusing travels back to the castle he had had in months.

 

 

**Munich, Capital of the Spring Realm**

 

“Philipp, hurry, we have a visitor!”

King Philipp raised his head when his consort Miroslav rushed into his working room, his rather short light brown hair tussled from the wind and excitement all over his face.

“Who is it?” he asked with a warm smile on his lips.

“It’s a messenger from the Summer Realm.”

Philipp raised his brows.

“From Gigi and Mathilda? What news is there to tell us?”

“I have no idea. Let us find out.”

Philipp dropped the letter from his hand onto the daily growing stack of paper and followed his husband out of the room.

A few minutes later they reached the throne room where the servants and Royal Knights had already garnered curiously. Miroslav let his eyes roam through the hall.

“Where are our sons? I sent a few servants to search for them.”

Before the guard next to him could respond, the doors opened and two young men entered. The older one was wearing a silken light blue fabric that matched his eye color, his blond hair and soft eyes standing in stark contrast to his intimidating physique. Quite contrary to his little brother Joshua whose straight light brown hair was sticking into each direction, his simple grey leather attire making him look like a servant compared to his brother.

Miroslav pursed his lips in disapproval. “Joshua, how can you attend this matter with clothes like this? You’re old enough to know the royal etiquette.”

Joshua sighed accompanied by an exaggerated eye-roll. “Father, you’re impossible. Just because I’m not running around covered in jewels doesn’t mean I look underdressed. And besides nobody actually cares, I’m just the baby prince.”

Miroslav was about to lecture him when Philipp interrupted them. “Where is Thomas?” Indeed, the prince was nowhere to be seen.

Joshua shrugged. “It’s still early morning. For all we know he’s still out there in the woods enjoying the sunrise with the animals.” A fond smile graced both princes’ and even Miroslav’s face: The prince had always been too good-naturedly for his own good.

With a loud clatter the doors opened and a guard entered. He bowed to the royal family and announced, “Your Majesty, may I present the messenger of the Summer Realm.”

The fairy following him was a handsome man with short black hair, deep grey eyes and his purple wings - their form and pattern similar to those of a lime hawk moth - folded neatly at his back. He briefly nodded towards the two princes before bowing before the king and his consort.

“Your Majesty, Your Highness, I am Nuri, a messenger from the Summer Realm sent by King Gigi himself.”

King Philipp nodded towards him. “Welcome to the Spring Realm, Nuri. It has been years since I have last seen you. I hope you will be staying with us for a while.”

Nuri smiled. “I would be honored to stay for a few days if it is no trouble.”

The king’s face brightened immediately. “Of course not. Some servants will prepare one of the guest rooms for you. I cannot wait to hear what my old friend Gigi has been up to.”

Nuri nodded. “Thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty. But first, allow me to tell the message that brought me here. Our king’s youngest son Marco will officially become the crown prince during new moon next month. The prince sends an invitation with the hope that your family might attend this special event as well.”

For the first time since this day had begun, King Philipp’s smile turned warm.

“The last time I saw Marco, he preferred hunting with his friends over royal duties. Now he will become heir to the throne. How quickly time passes.”

For a few seconds, the crowded room was silent, the king lost in his own thoughts before he turned towards his husband. “What do you think, Miro?”

Miroslav smiled. “It has been too long since we have last been in the Summer Realm. I would love to catch up with Mathilda and see her two sons again.”

Philipp nodded and then turned back to Nuri. “Once you return to Gigi, tell him we are grateful for his invitation and we will be honored to attend the ceremony. Now come with us, we will show you the quarters you will be staying in.”

He led Nuri out of the room and most of the crowd dissolved as well while Joshua turned towards his big brother.

“So I’m finally going to see the Summer Realm? Awesome.”

His older father glared at him for his use of language, but the young prince was too excited to care.

Manuel smiled indulgently. “I’ve been there when I was just a little boy and neither you nor our brother was born. I don’t remember much, except the warmth and beauty of those never-ending meadows.”

Joshua shook his head disbelievingly. “No realm is more beautiful than ours.”

Miroslav joined his sons. “Joshua, why don’t you go tell your brother the news? I’m sure he’ll be delighted as well.” Before he had even finished the last sentence, Joshua was already up and hurrying out of the room.

Miroslav sighed, a melancholic expression on his face. “When will he ever grow up? He is not a child anymore; there are duties he has to fulfill.”

Manuel shook his head gently. “Let him be a child for a little while longer. Father always says he wants to keep the tradition of the oldest child being heir to the throne and that will be me. So there is need for Joshua to put up a mask and hide his curious and gentle nature. He knows how to be strong in public. That will be enough for me.”

Miroslav turned to look at Manuel with pride in his eyes. “When has my son become so wise all of a sudden?”

Manuel blushed and both men remained in comfortable silence.

 

***

 

At the border of the Spring Realm its third prince was enjoying the peaceful serenity of nature. Though the sun had risen long ago, he wanted to enjoy as much of the morning as possible. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his surroundings, but there was no sign of any fairy being nearby. He had expected nothing else considering they were right at the miry border to the Fall Realm. No one in their right mind would come here willingly. Even the guards at the borders avoided this place especially since they had been living in peaceful harmony with the Spring Realm for centuries. Its king Mats rarely left the castle and loathed war, blood and death. King Philipp had called him a lonely man trapped in the silence and emptiness of his great castle when he had told his sons stories of the mysterious beauty of the Fall Realm and its king.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the presence of his little brother. Joshua had not seen him yet and was fluttering slowly over the trees, his small white wings emitting sparkling dust that scented the air with his excitement.

Stepping out into the open, Thomas waved his hand. “Joshua, I’m here.”

His little brother smiled when he saw him and landed next to him with more grace than fairies twice his age. “I knew I’d find you here. You missed the arrival of a messenger from the Summer Realm. I think Father is angry with you.”

Thomas shrugged. “He is always upset about something. Anyway, what did the messenger want? Did he come to ask for your hand?” He laughed, but Joshua turned bright red. “No, of course not!”

“Wait, you like him, don’t you?”

“NO, I DO NOT!”

“Then who is the name of the man who made my little brother swoon, so I can congratulate him?”

Joshua pushed halfheartedly at his brother’s arm. “Sometimes you are impossible. But if you want to know, his name is Julian.”

“You mean Julian, one of the famous Golden Warriors? The three adventurers of the Summer Realm whose stories you adored whenever I read them to you?”

Instead of an answer Joshua boxed him into the side, causing his brother to pull him into a hug. “You’re just too easy to tease.”

Joshua simply snorted before letting go of him. “Anyway, one of the other two Golden Warriors came to tell us that the Summer Prince will be appointed crown prince next month.”

“Ah, I’ve been expecting that. I’m surprised it took King Gigi this long.”

Joshua regarded his brother worriedly. “Why has our father not appointed Manuel as his official heir already? He’s older than Marco and I bet that he is wiser too.”

“Unfortunately that’s not how this ceremony works. Nowadays it’s a mere tool of power. Rumors of a pending war between Summer and Winter have been spreading for the last few years. It seems like Gigi wants to send the king of winter a warning.”

Joshua sighed. “I don’t understand, not really. Manuel and you have always been better at this political nonsense than me.”

“Those things will come to you in time,” Thomas assured him patiently. “But let’s leave it at that. Now, do you want to check how Kisara is doing?”

Joshua’s face brightened instantly at the mention of his brother’s well-kept secret. “Yes, let’s go see her.”

With a smile Thomas took his hand and led him deeper into the mist.

 

 


End file.
